


Something in the Water

by masterinkblaster



Category: Scaredy Squirrel (Cartoon)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Chemicals, F/M, Ferrets, Fingerfucking, Foxes, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Skunks, Squirrels, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vengeance-hungry scientist taints Balsa City's water supply with a powerful mind control toxin that makes everyone into horny, sex-crazed maniacs that only want to fuck wildly. Everyone except for Scaredy, the star stacker down at the Stash N' Hoard supermarket. Will Scaredy figure out what's going on and save the city, or will he too succumb to the madness?</p>
<p>A commissioned story written by Kooshmeister!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Water

The vixen sat in her office. She was a particularly voluptuous member of her species, dressed provocatively in a combination of tight-fitting lab coat and even tighter thigh-high vinyl boots with stiletto heels. A year prior, she'd been unhappy. Most unhappy. Livid, even. But now, she was grinning, revealing the attractive gap in her teeth, as she looked at her computer screen. She knew the time had come for revenge, because a paper outlining the results of the latest batch of tests in the laboratory.

 

The computer displayed the complete psychological profile of one Scaredy Orville Squirrel, the source of most of her misery for the past year and a half. It'd begun with her being devoured by an enormous abomination of nature, and, after she'd been saved due to the efforts of her hulking ursine assistants, she'd discovered she may as well have let herself get digested, considering her funding had been pulled and she'd lost her main lab. But she still had her personal one, and she was determined to make Balsa City pay for what she'd endured, but especially Scaredy Squirrel. Obtaining his psychological information hadn't been easy. Scaredy hadn't actually been to therapy for several years, and when she'd finally tracked down his psychiatrist from years ago, she'd needed to use her feminine wiles to persuade him to give up everything he had concerning his former patient.

 

She studied the screen, smirking. Scaredy. What a terrible name. And a prophetic one, considering everything that the psychiatrist had written about the squirrel. Scaredy was, in fact, scared of practically everything. It seemed that the list compiled in the psychiatric notes could be simplified by being summed up as "everything." Had she been a more empathic person, she may have considered Scaredy's parents particularly cruel for naming him that, essentially ensuring the poor guy would grow up to become a hopeless neurotic wreck. But the vixen was no empath. At least not for the meddling squirrel that had ruined her grand plant plans. Scaredy's tendency to fear the world around him, uncleanliness in particular, was going to work to her nefarious advantage.

 

She'd completed refining the extract from the rare Wannafuk plant, whose juices served as a powerful mixture of hallucinogen and aphrodisiac. She glanced at the softly ticking clock on her office wall. Three minutes to four, when her assistants would break into the Balsa City water supply and pour the stuff into it. Soon the entire city would be uncontrollably horny. Maybe even Scaredy. The lack of any up to date information about him meant that the vixen was uncertain whether or not he drank water from the tap, or if he drank exclusively bottled water - as she did now in preparation for the fact Balsa City's water was about to become undrinkable, unless you wanted to transform into a mindless sex zombie. Oh, well. She decided it was win-win. If he did, he'd be turned into a horny slave to his own horrifying desires, unable to stop himself; if he didn't, well, no matter where he ran, no matter where he hid, the sex-crazed residents of good old Balsa would find him. Either way, she mused, feeling quite pleased with herself, the squirrel who'd wronged her was about to become involved in an orgy the likes of which would make Caligula blush.

 

~*~

 

Scaredy Orville Squirrel whistled jauntily as he left his house and walked to the log bus stop. He was in a bouncy mood, moreso than usual. His morning routine had gone off without a hitch. Nothing had gone wrong or interrupted it. But, as he stood at the water's edge awaiting the arrival of the log bus and several minutes went by, he noticed something was amiss. The log bus was late. Very late. He frowned. This was unusual. The bus' schedule was prone to fluctuation, sure. Sometimes it was early, other times it was late, but it was always only a few minutes ahead of behind schedule. Not like this. He looked up and down the waterway, feeling his fur beginning to stand on end as his instincts warned him of danger.

 

Behind him, a deer couple sitting on a bench were kissing. Not just kissing, they were sucking face! Their mouths make wet, squishy noises that made Scaredy's flesh crawl and his fur stand up even more. He turned and watched them out of the corner of one eye, trying not to be rude. Despite himself, he felt himself getting an erection inside of his teeny little shorts when the doe slid her hand down to grope at the buck's package. Swallowing, he adjusted his package and decided the heck with the bus, he was walking. He'd deal with Nestor's wrath. But along the way, he noticed many other denizens of Balsa City were getting their romantic groove on. Left and right, people were kissing and groping one another, including more than a few gay pairings. Males kissed other males and females made out with other females. Was there something in the air? Scaredy wondered.

 

All of a sudden, however, the situation went from simply strange and uncomfortable to flat out terrifying. It began when a tiger nearby suddenly stripped naked, flinging all of his clothes aside, revealing his naked, well-toned body, and then he turned and did the same to his slinky, unresisting panther lover. Scaredy stopped in his tracks and stared, mouth open, at the two muscular behemoths, stark naked, their huge, pulsing members there for all to see. His tent grew. Scaredy hurriedly looked around to see if anyone else shared his shock, but nobody did. Few people were paying attention, and those who were watched with intense interest; everyone else was in similar states of undress, and beginning to "get it on," as Scaredy remembered the saying went. He took a step back and bumped up against someone. Spinning, he half-muttered a nervous apology and found himself face to dripping snatch with a massive female crocodile. She groaned and ground her hips forward, almost sucking his face into her pussy. He yelped and staggered back, extracting his face with a wet squish, whimpering, and fell flat on his skinny ass. The crocodile's pussy juices dripped down his terrified face.

 

All around him, the citizens of Balsa City were taking their clothes off and beginning to have sex. The tiger turned the panther 'round and spooned up behind him, and Scaredy had an unobstructed view of the feline penis entering the other feline's anus, spreading it as the panther mrrowled aloud in pleasure. Scaredy gasped, and found himself at the mercy of the crocodile, who seized him.

 

"Come here, lover boy," she said in a throaty, sensual voice.

 

The squirrel screamed as he was yanked into the air and dangled upside-down by his ankles. His muzzle bumped against the reptilian female's belly and he was lowered down so that his face once more met her warm, wet pussy, and then he felt her hand on the back of his head, pushing his face deep into the slick opening. Scaredy's screams became muffled, and when he didn't perform as his lover wanted, she uttered a growl of annoyance and shoved him in deeper, her walls clenching tightly around his head, as though it wished to suck him in completely and devour him. He squirmed, feeling his erection straining against the confines of his shorts. His body was betraying him!

 

"Unh!" grunted the croc. "Eat me the fuck out, you little skinny thing!"

 

No, he thought, no! He fought harder, and managed to pull his ankles free of the crocodile's grasp. He flew through the air and landed hard on the sidewalk, sitting up. "Bleghhh!" he cried in disgust, wiping the juices from his face. Then, realizing what he'd just done, he stood up and screamed as he looked down at his sticky hands. "Aahhhh! Sweet acorns! Napkin! I need a napkin! And soap!"

 

The crocodile advanced towards him. Backing up, Scaredy whirled and bolted in the opposite direction, towards the Stash N' Hoard, holding his contaminated hands out in front of himself, as far from his body as he could, as he ran, while behind him the crocodile contented herself with a more willing partner in the form of a particularly well-endowed rabbit.

 

~*~

 

His large feet slap-slap-slapping on the cement with his tail streaming out behind him as he ran, Scaredy weaved his way this way and that among the residents of Balsa City, his sense assaulted. His vision was overwhelmed by the sight of naked or nearly naked bodies moving in carnal tandem. His nose was flooded with the musky stink of sweat and sex. And his ears, sweet acorns, his ears! He could barely stand it, needing to cover his ears with his hands as he ran to block out the cacophony of gasps and moans washing over him from all sides.

 

He needed to reach the Stash N' Hoard. Not that he necessarily believed it would be any better than where he was right now. But it was a destination. And focusing on arriving at that destination kept him sane. Kept him from paying too much attention to the hideously erotic acts he was running among, kept him from acknowledging his own erection, stubbornly tenting the front of his shorts.

 

He skidded to a halt outside of the Stash N' Hoard. The front of the supermarket gleaned brilliantly in the sun as though it was heaven itself, salvation from the hellish purgatory the squirrel had just run through. He charged for the entrance, but the doors failed to whoosh open and admit him, and Scaredy collided against them, bloodying his nose and stunning himself. The doors rattled on their track, but remained shut as Scaredy staggered back and fell onto his ass in a daze. Why wasn't the store open? It was well past time! As his senses returned and he stopped seeing the world in the drunken and wavy confusion of someone who'd just run right into a plate glass door, Scaredy got his answer, and quickly wished he hadn't.

 

"Oh, noooooo!"

 

The doors weren't open because the store was closed. His fellow Stash N' Hoard employees were visible inside. Before succumbing to whatever everyone else in Balsa City had fallen victim to, they'd evidently come to work at their appointed time, but has soon degenerated into sex-crazed lunatics like everyone else, and opening the store was as far from their minds as actually shopping there was from the minds of everyone else in town. Through the glass, Scaredy could see his friends and co-workers engaged in every conceivable form of debauched insanity Scaredy had ever heard of, and some he hadn't. Hatton and Buck were sixty-nining on Mildred's cash register, while Mildred was forcing herself onto a visibly excited, very willing Nestor, belching in his face... and then, near the back, Scaredy saw Nestor's mother. She was--

 

"No!" Scaredy wailed, scooting back in mortal terror, feeling the central axle of his mind threatening to snap, as though he'd gazed into the Pit and seen the Great Old One, Squirrelthulhu. But he'd arguably seen something far worse. The image of Nestor's mother enjoying an extra-large chunk of salami, utilizing it as an impromptu dildo, was one the young squirrel would never forget as long as he lived.

 

He drew his legs up, knees against his scrawny chest, and hugged himself rocking back and forth, trying to remain calm and collected as he sat there, adrift in this sea of sexual madness. He was grateful, at least, that apart from the alligator earlier, none of the afflicted citizens around him were paying him any attention. But what was wrong with them? What malady had befallen them? Steeling himself up, Scaredy wiped away the little trickle of blood that dribbled from his nose and stood, feeling grim determination rising within him. If he and he alone remained unaffected, it was his solemn duty to his fellow animals to find out how this horrible thing had happened, and try to set things right!

 

"Fear not, citizens of Balsa City!" Scaredy cried, pointing one finger to the heavens. "I, Scaredy Squirrel, will save you! I'll find out what vile wickedness hath befallen our fair town, and do my darndest to find a means of reversing it!" He glanced down at the huge tent he was pitching in his little shorts. "And you!" he barked at his cock with all the ferocity his small frame was able to muster. "Down!"

 

The bulge twitched stubbornly, but a glare from the squirrel the dick beneath the fabric was attached to made it suddenly go limp, returning his crotch area to normal. He sighed in relief.

 

Suddenly, Dave threw himself against the door from the inside of the store, naked, his enormous purple skunkmeat smushing obscenely against the glass. Startled, Scaredy leaped back. Scaredy guessed Dave had talked someone into letting him earlier than usual so he could ride Bertha. And judging from the way Dave was looking at him, Scaredy was grateful for it. Bertha was overturned inside the store behind him, the pole she usually pivoted on snapped in half like a twig, the entire ride dripping in a fluid Scaredy couldn't identify and didn't want to. Spilled quarters lay strewn around Bertha's fallen form. What had Dave done to her?!

 

The mephit's tongue slid out and he licked the glass, his pre-slickened cock making rubbery squeaking noises as his pudgy purple hips thrust against the glass, moaning like a sex-starved zombie, which for all intents and purposes, Scaredy supposed he was. The door held, but Scaredy didn't want to remain and find out for how much longer. An unbidden image of Dave... doing things to him after breaking through the glass simultaneously horrified and enticed the squirrel, but fortunately his cowed genitals remained unaffected by the thought. Shaking his head to clear it, the squirrel turned and hurriedly retraced his steps back towards his house, praying to every god he could think of that he didn't attract any unwanted attention along the way.

 

~*~

 

He managed to return home without incident, but upon getting to his house, Scaredy entered to find a most unwelcome visitor. As he threw open the door, then turned and slammed it shut behind himself, Scaredy was all ready to set to work figuring out the problem being faced by Balsa City when he gasped at the sight of Richard and a strange plant caught in a passionate embrace on the coffee table!

 

"Noooooo!" Scaredy cried. "Richard, not you, too!"

 

"Oh, yeah, Squirrel-ass. Him too. Annnnnd me."

 

Scaredy froze, his mouth morphing into a tiny, pathetic little "O" of growing horror. He turned, and, a few feet off to his left, Paddy Patterson lay sprawled suggestively on the squirrel's couch a few feet away, stripped to nothing but a dark gray speedo, contrasting nicely against his light gray fur. And judging from the humungous bulge in the front of it, the ferret was happy to see him indeed. Scaredy gulped. He inched towards the front door, but Paddy leaped up in a flash, somersaulting over to land between him and his own means of escape, the enormous bulge of that speedo, which, Scaredy suddenly realized being this close to it, was made from far too thin a fabric for his liking, jiggling and straining. He whimpered and started backing away.

 

No, he thought, please, no. Had he really just escaped forced participation in the orgies outside only to get raped by Paddy Patterson? He felt sick at the thought. What was Paddy even doing here?

 

"Puh-Puh-Paddy!" Scaredy managed to stammer, holding out his hands in a warding off gesture as the ferret came towards him. "What are you--?"

 

"I swung by to tell ya’s how much I thought ya were a little sissy fairy, but you weren't here, so I had a little drinky drink, and decided I'd wait 'till you came home from your stupid dork-job and fucked that tight little ass a' yers," Paddy explained, slurring his words as though drunk. But what had he been drinking? Scaredy owned no alcohol. He tried not to look, but couldn't help himself, as Paddy reached down and groped himself, squeezing that horrifying bulge as he groaned in anticipation of the violation to come. "Been enjoyin' the show Richard's been puttin' on fer me since then. But now that yooooouuu'reeee here..."

 

_Rrrrrriiippp!!!_

 

"Ughhh..."

 

Paddy's thick, fat, uncut ferret dick, measuring out, Scaredy ballparked, at around seven inches, dangled steaming hot in the open as the speedo was ripped away. With a shriek, Scaredy turned and fled from his would-be rapist, and charged headlong through his bedroom. His pursuer was hot at his heels. He could hear the wet slapping of Paddy's cock flying up to hit the slightly paunchy belly of the ferret as he gave chase, which only made the squirrel scream louder and run harder, his long legs burning as they propelled him through the bedroom, clambering clumsily over the neatly made bedspread, hopping down onto the floor on the other side. There it was! His only hope of escape! The bathroom!

 

Daring to look back, Scaredy wailed in despair as he beheld Paddy crawling across the bed towards him, dragging his heavy cock along the covers, leaving a slimy trail of pre. A maniacal expression was in his eyes. "Come on, Squirrel-cock!" Paddy crooned. "We're in juuuuuust the right place fer ya’s to finally find out why I always got so many babe-a-licious fangirls hangin' off me all the time!"

 

He laughed, and reached out, his fingers touching the back of Scaredy's shirt. That did it. Flinching away as though he were touched by a diseased leper, the squirrel jumped into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it. He sighed, leaning against the door, panting and sweating. Bang! He scrambled back, wincing painfully as he hit the sink with the small of his back. The door shook in its frame as Paddy rammed himself into it again and again. With what, Scaredy didn't know. At first. Suddenly the wood split apart, and a hole opened, and the horrifyingly thick, uncut member slide sinuously through, oozing globules of pre from the tip.

 

"Heeeeeeeeeeere's Paddy!" cried the ferret's muffled voice from outside.

 

"Nooooo!"

 

Scrambling away from it, the squirrel fell into the tub and hunkered down, preparing for the inevitable, but it failed to come. When a minute went by and nothing happened, Scaredy, shaking, sat up and peered over the edge of the tub in time to see Paddy's cock withdraw. Then his arm came in, and fumbled around, searching. He tried to reach the doorknob so he could unlock the door and get inside, but couldn't seem to get into the right position to do so. The afflicted people sure were uncoordinated, Scaredy realized. Finally, with a growl of sexual frustration, Paddy's arm withdrew. Scaredy sat there, panting.

 

"Ya can't stay in there forever, Squirrel-mouth!" Paddy declared from outside. "Sooner or later, yer gonna have to come out, and when ya do, yer ass belongs to meeeee! Along with every other part of ya! And when I'm done with ya, yer gonna join everyone else outside and make up for lost time! Hahahahaha!"

 

The laughter retreated. Sobbing, Scaredy laid his forehead against the cool porcelain of the tub. Trapped. He was trapped in here. He had drinking water, courtesy of the tub and the faucet in the sink (he refused to even contemplate the toilet), but Paddy was right. His body needed more than just water, and that sex-crazed ferret was between him and his fridge. He slid hopelessly back down inside of the tub, curled his tail around himself, and cried himself into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

 

He awoke. A decorative clock on the wall told him he'd only slept for a few hours, but he was thirsty. Deciding to get a drink, he quietly climbed out of the tub and tip-toed over to the door, knelt down, and squinted through the hole Paddy's cock had made. The room was empty, but it seemed Paddy had thoroughly trashed it, unmaking the bed and flinging all of the squirrel's possessions everyone. Of Paddy himself, however, there was no sign. Sighing in relief, Scaredy stood and went to the sink, flicking the fluorescent light on. He smacked his lips. His mouth felt like sandpaper. All that screaming he'd done, he reminded himself, feeling silly and ashamed for having freaked out as much as he had. But could he be blamed?

 

Using the glass he kept his toothbrushes in, he got some water from the faucet and drank it greedily, draining it in one go, and was about to refill it, when a bizarre feeling came over him. The glass slid from his fingers, falling into the sink, where it shattered. The squirrel felt his mind becoming... hazy. He felt... hot. His clothes stifled him. He pulled his shirt off, and threw it aside to land in the tub. Running the faucet, mindful of the shards of broken glass, he collected some water in cupped hands and splashed it into his face. Collected some more, this time, drinking the cool, refreshing liquid directly from his upturned cupped palms. He gasped, letting the water he'd splashed onto himself dribble down his bare torso. He never knew tapwater could be so refreshing!

 

Once again, he thought of everything he'd witnessed. Dave humping the glass at the Stash N' Hoard. Paddy's bulging speedo. His meaty cock sagging heavily and pulsing after it'd been freed. Pushing through the hole in the bathroom door, as though searching for him. But this time, the unbidden thoughts were welcomed, and didn't go away, and for the life of him, Scaredy was unsure why he'd ever considered them so gosh-darn horrific to begin with. He slid a hand inside his pants, and played with himself, stroking his average-sized cock into fully erect awareness, panting softly. What... what was happening to him? Goodness, he was taking his shorts off, and now his briefs! They were flung aside, and Scaredy stood there in his birthday suit, his fur damp from sweat and the water he'd doused himself with, his little balls firm and taut cock standing primly erect, ready for action. Fuck, he thought, not finding the sudden intrusion of such a dirty word into his thoughts at all unusual, he wanted to gargle Paddy's nuts and he wanted to gargle them now.

 

Even as his rational mind was subsumed into the new carnal madness that flooded his psyche, the squirrel distractedly made the connection: he'd watered Richard, and it'd been a glass of water Paddy drank while waiting for Scaredy to come home. Whatever it was that was affecting the people of Balsa City, it was in the water, and you had to drink it. But he blew that away from himself as one blows away dandelion seeds, and cared no more about that particular revelation. He gripped the doorknob, and turned it, gritting his teeth in sudden anger and confusion, balling up a fist to pound on the door before dimly remembering he'd locked it. Click. The unlocked door swung open, and the squirrel, nude, left the bathroom with the water still running in the sink and went to Paddy.

 

He found the ferret slouching on the sofa, idly watching the two plants in the other seat. He was playing with himself, rolling his big, hefty balls back and forth with both hands, occasionally pulling the scrotum down so his cock stood up more stiffly. "Oooooh, Paaaaaddyyyyyy," Scaredy crooned softly, standing in the door of the bedroom, legs spread, eyes lidded seductively. At this, Paddy leaped up and bounded over, colliding with him. Both males went flying back and crashed onto the bed, bouncing up and down on the mattress from the impact, and their mouths met, the ferret kissing the squirrel deeply.

 

Rolling onto his back, Paddy pushed Scaredy's head down and the squirrel kissed and nuzzled along the huge ferret-cock, slurping over its tip, plunging his tongue down inside of the uncircumcised foreskin to tease along the concealed head, earning a growl of delight and some excited squirms from Paddy. Lower. Paddy didn't want a simple blowjob. He wanted something else. Something he'd fantasized about making Scaredy do for some time.

 

"Gobble my nuts, squirrel!" he commanded in a raspy whisper.

 

Scaredy sniffed, inhaling the musky sweaty scent surrounding his lover's genitals and used his tongue to expertly scoop each of Paddy's heavy, masculine testicles into his mouth, mindful of his buck teeth, and sealed his lips around where they met the other male's loins, mmming in delight at their taste, as well as the incomparable feeling of their hefty weight settling across his tongue. Poor Paddy! His balls felt so full! He probably hadn't cum in a while! Well, thought Scaredy, taking the initiative and inserting a finger into Paddy's tight ring, causing the ferret to arch his back and make a sound, he'd soon rid his enemy turned bedmate of all that backed up cum. Besides, he thought, not cumming enough could potentially lead to prostate cancer, and Scaredy didn't wish that one anyone. Paddy merfffed and squealed in delight as the squirrel's finger in his ass nimbly teased along that very organ, and he gripped his thick, sausage-like member and jerked it, so pent up was he that he came almost immediately, blasting his hot, sticky load all over Scaredy's bare back, buttocks and bushy tail.

 

For shame, Paddy, thought Scaredy, but then he wondered if he'd be able to last much longer. He pulled the ferret balls free of his mouth with a wet pop and left them to dangle and sway dribbling in his saliva, and pulled his finger free from Paddy's backside, bringing it to his nose to sniff the musky scent. He found it delightful and popped the finger into his mouth to taste. It drove him wild. Paddy, eyes rolled back in his head, was still reeling from his explosively premature ejaculation that he didn't resist as the smaller squirrel shoved him back so he was lying spread across the bed and opened his legs, and promptly mashed his face into the sweaty crack of the ferret's ass, his probing tongue locating the dark gray pucker and plunging inside.

 

"Gwaahhhh!" gasped Paddy.

 

Paddy wasn't terribly hygienic, but Scaredy did not care about such things anymore and ate heartily, devouring all that his searching tongue found, leaving Paddy a sweaty, writhing heap upon the bed when he finally pulled back.

 

"Yum!" he said cheerfully, and belched, his breath tasting of musk and sweat.

 

"...m-my turn," Paddy said weakly, but gradually regaining strength and confidence, "...squirrel-toes..."

 

He got up and seized Scaredy by the shoulders and upended the unprepared squirrel. Scaredy found himself lying effectively on one shoulder, neck bent awkwardly, the entire lower portion of his small body lifted up courtesy of Paddy's strong hands holding his firm butt cheeks. His still erect cock flopped down and landed atop the squirrel's, eclipsing it in a show of dominance, and both males moved their hips, groaning, working themselves up. As they frotted, Scaredy bit at his lower lip and whimpered, trembling, crying out as his scrawny form was wracked by a bone-shattering climax that sent his load, his cock angled down along his body as it was, jetting liquidly across his flat tummy, chest and some on his chin. Paddy cried out and climaxed a second time, and even though he'd just cum a few moments ago, his load was enough to add double to Scaredy's belly and chest, and completely drench the squirrel's face, which wore the stupefied expression of pure bliss from such a powerful release as the one he'd just had while Paddy's thick ropes gave him a good glazing.

 

But now came the real business of the night. Without adjusting his position much, Paddy slid his dick off of Scaredy's, down over his balls, and into the crack of the squirrel's ass where his uncut head pressed insistently against the other male's entrance. ‘Oh!’ thought Scaredy. ‘Yeeeessss!’ His bushy tail went wild at the thought, whoosh-whooshing everywhere, and with a grunt, Paddy was in. Ugh, he was big! Not only was he quite simply large for a ferret, in both girth and length, but Scaredy's far smaller body was a tight fit for even a modestly-sized dick. Paddy's hips bucked forward, and he fed more inches of himself into the squirrel who'd once been enemy and now was his lover.

 

As he got fucked, Scaredy squeezed his eyes shut. One hand bracing himself against the mattress, he grabbed himself with his free one and started furiously pumping his fist, eager to bring on his second orgasm. Paddy flexed his lean, sinewy form to work more of himself inside, and then began thrusting mercilessly, grunting and growling out happily. Scaredy match his movements, and his noises, although his were higher-pitched, more eager whines than growls. Paddy grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he bred the boy beneath, stretching his slender form to its absolute limit for what both of them knew would be the first of many, many times.

 

Scaredy came first. His fist moved like a blur upon his cock, and then suddenly he let fly in a thick jet of squirrel-cum, which added to the already crusty, drying double coating all over his front. It dribbled down and off of his heaving form to soak into the mattress underneath their moving bodies. Then, finally, Paddy leaned back and hilted himself in that tight little butt as deep as he'd go and cried aloud to the bedroom ceiling, and pumped load after load of his gift into the horny little squirrel, causing Scaredy's belly to bloat slightly, sloshing and gurgling. He pulled free. The two wanted to continue, wanted to badly to go on, but their physical forms wouldn't allow it. Even as they were changing positions and kissing one another, Scaredy biting at one of Paddy's ears, Paddy licking the mixture of both male's cum off of Scaredy, their bodies simply gave out and they collapsed into total unconsciousness, breathing shallowly, slipping away into sleep plagued by nightmares of erotic horror.

 

The room now positively stank of sweat, musk and male. It would never go away. For all time, anyone entering the room would smell the stench of sex in it. It was the same all over Balsa City.

 

~*~

 

Watching the live feed via a small camera she'd installed into the squirrel's bedroom, the vixen was pleased. She smirked evilly, her vengeance complete at long last.

 

The End.


End file.
